


Full of surprises

by Noducksinpond



Series: Not the same but better [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, a happier future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like a shockwave rushed through his body, and he realized he´d never stopped caring about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is eventually going to be part of a series or a future-verse, post or part of some kind of redemption arc for Ward.

He ruins it exactly 329 days after SHIELD asks he and Kara back in, _you ruin everything_ a faint voice in the back of his skull sounding distinctively like his brother echoes inside his head, but Grant tries to ignore it. They had been friends, him and Skye, since he came back. She trusted him, and if he didn´t kid himself, she seemed to actually confide in him about her powers. That seemed different from the rest of the team, she and Fitz had only started hanging around each other again, because he´d moved back into the lab, and she was on edge with Coulson a lot of the time.

He should have known that his friendship with Skye would blow up in his face; everything always did for him. It had happened while they were sparring, and she had just been so incredibly close to him, a grin on her lip, having managed to knock him down. She was staring at him; straight into his soul and then he´d closed the space between them and kissed her. He already knew he´d go to hell anyway.

It felt like a shockwave rushed through his body, and he realized he´d never stopped caring about her. Never, regardless of how much he had told himself that he had moved on, given her what she needed, what they both needed. Skye hadn´t responded, her body completely frozen where she was. Grant quickly pulled away from her again, but not being able to move unless she did first.

“Ward,” she said, sounding both guarded and surprised, but her hands hadn´t moved from his chest yet, radiating heat through his shirt. He couldn´t quite appreciate the warmth running through him, because he couldn´t help being afraid, afraid of what he´d done.

“I´m sorry,” he replied without looking at her eyes, couldn´t look her in the eyes, he had destroyed it all again, ripped everything to shreds. The voice of his brother repeats its message again in the back of his head, and it seems almost deafening. He tries to shift underneath her, but Skye has him pinned in a way that won´t let him out, unless she loosens it. “I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have done that, I´m sorry,” his voice a little bit frantic, as he continues to try and sit up, maybe he could, but he doesn´t want to tip her off.

“Grant,” she said a little annoyed, but with something soft too. Her right hand moved from his chest to his chin, and she drew a lazy circle with her thumb, and it feels like his brain malfunctions, and all of the worry, pain and regret seems to disappear, if only briefly. “Don´t be sorry,” she said, so softly that it almost sounded like silk to him, and then her mouth is on his, and he definitely cannot even begin to think straight.

It feels like his world shrinks again, like he had told himself it never would again, like it had in those days in vault D. It almost feels like Skye is the only one else in the world, and he lets his fingers run lightly across her cheek, when she pulls away from him. She grins at him, in a way only she can, like he hasn´t seen her do in a good long while. Being a super powered girl could really kill your mood apparently.

They moved into a sitting position, and Skye leans her forehead against his, her eyes fluttering shut. He can´t close his though, has to see her. _Seeing is believing Grant,_ is a saying that echoes in his head, but when he heard it first, it was in a different context, one he doesn´t very much like remembering. “I´m glad you´re here,” she said softly, then apparently stopped herself, thinking about her own words. “Huh, I never thought I´d say that.”

“Honestly never thought you would either,” Grant admitted quietly, because it felt odd, as if it wasn´t quite believable to him, because it wasn´t. “But happy to be surprised.”

“Yeah well,” Skye began and got to her feet, before she could finish her words. She extended an arm to pull him up too he gladly took her hand. “Life is full of surprises.”

Once she´s pulled him onto his feet, she doesn´t look at him, but it doesn´t feel like whatever they have together has crashed and burned down around them, like he thought it would. Instead it almost feels like a calm, where there is no storm in sight. But that might just be wishful thinking.


End file.
